


Fun in the Barn

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drabble, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot discovers an old porno magazine of Greg's, wanting to try out what she sees in it with Lapis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Barn

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh man it's been ages since I wrote anything. I got the idea for some lapidot and decided to do it to freshen up my writing a bit. It's just a short drabble so I hope you enjoy :D 
> 
> please let me know if there's any typos or anything, even though I check I still always manage to miss something :p

“Lazuli, hey Lazuli!” Peridot was heard shouting as she ran to the front of the barn her and Lapis had been sharing, a rather...strange book in her hands. 

It was a book she had found hidden away in an old box in the barn, seemingly belonging to Greg from long ago. 

Lapis Lazuli was sitting in the barn on an old lawn chair, watching an episode of Camp Pining Hearts as she looked up. She was getting used to living with Peridot, the small green gem drastically different than how she was before. Hell, she was even growing fond of the little angry green gem.

Peridot ran up to Lapis, standing in front of the TV much to Lapis’s dismay. “I found this really weird human book,” she said, holding up what looked like a magazine with two nude women on the cover. “It’s very interesting how these humans...interact,” she went on, flipping to a random page.

On said page was an image of one woman eating out another woman, said magazine being an old porno mag of Greg’s. “Isn’t it interesting Lazuli?”

Lapis with the same dissatisfied look she always had on her face just nodded, leaning in to look more closely at the picture. “Uh, what are they doing?” she asked, leaning in closer for a better look. “Licking each other?”

Peridot shut off the TV so they could talk better, turning back around and opening up to a new page, this time with a woman fingering another woman. “According to the fusion Garnet this is what humans call sex, and they do it to...bond or something,” Peridot said, a big grin on her face. “So since we’re here on Earth what better way to bond than by how the humans do it?”

Lapis honestly thought it sounded stupid but couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. It was almost cute how excited Peridot was about all this. “I guess we can try it,” she shrugged. “So...how do we do it exactly?”

“I knew you’d ask that,” Peridot said, closing the magazine. “I talked to the fusion all about it so I think I know what I’m doing. First we need to remove our clothing.” It felt so weird to say that, after all Gems never had any need to strip down. But hey, as Steven always told her, ‘when on Earth do as the Earthlings do.’

“Hm,” Lapis hummed to herself, reaching up and untying her top, letting it fall to the ground, her two small breasts popping out. “Like this?”

Peridot nodded, reaching up and shifting her clothes down, revealing her own almost flat chest, continuing to shuffle her clothes down until they were at her feet. “This feels weird,” she muttered to herself, a light breeze blowing into the barn. “Lazuli, skirt off!”  
Without a word lapis dropped her skirt to the ground, the two gems now standing there completely nude in the barn. “Uh, now what?” she asked, a dark blue blush appearing on her cheeks. 

“Hm,” Peridot put her hand on her chin, thinking for a few seconds. “Right, I’ve read all about it, we must kiss first,” she said, walking up to Lapis and motioning for the other gem to lean down to her height. As Lapis did as told Peridot quickly and awkwardly put her lips to Lapis’s.

They stood like that for a short while before Peridot decided to open her mouth, Lapis following suit. The two were soon running their tongues along each others mouths in what was possibly the most awkward kiss of the century. 

After about a minute of that the two gems pulled away from each other, Lapis wiping off some excess spit with her elbow. “Well, that was...weird.” she said, trying to hide just how good it felt. She imagined that’s how Percy and Pierre felt when they kissed on screen and was glad to know what it felt like. 

“A bit, but there’s more.” Peridot said, reaching up and pushing on Lapis’s shoulders, Lapis taking a moment to realize that Peridot was trying to get her to lay down. 

“Fine, I’ll lay down on the floor,” Lapis said, getting to her knees, then butt, as she finally was on her back, Peridot moving to hover over her. It felt a bit uncomfortable for Lapis, but she knew she could trust Peridot after all this time living with her.

Without a word Peridot reached down, cupping both of Lapis’s small breasts in her hands, noticing how her dark blue nipples started to become erect. Hearing a small whimper from Lapis Peridot began to gently squeeze them, running a few fingers over the nipples.

“Feels kinda weird,” Lapis mumbled, biting down on her lower lip. Feeling that it was unfair that Peridot was doing all of the grabbing Lapis reached up, pinching both of Peridot’s nipples between her fingers.

Peridot let out a small shriek, a blush forming on her cheeks as her nipples were painfully twisted. Despite the pain though she felt a spark of pleasure run through her, feeling herself getting wet between her legs.

“Uh, what now?” Lapis asked, moving her hands away from Peridot’s breasts. 

Peridot grinned, reaching down between Lapis’s legs. “Now we touch each other here,” she said, running a few fingers along Lapis’s labia, feeling just how wet the other was. WIthout hesitation she shoved a single finger inside, eliciting a moan from the other gem. 

Lapis squirmed a bit, trying to get used to having something inside of her as she spread her legs a bit more. She hated to admit that it felt rather good, groaning loudly as Peridot ran her thumb against her clit.

“It seems to be working,” Peridot mumbled to herself, rubbing Lapis’s wetness between two of her fingers. 

Lapis was breathing heavily by now, legs spread wide open as Peridot nudged a finger inside of her, feeling a bit of resistance. It was then that Peridot thought back to the magazine she had tossed aside, coming up with an idea. After all Lapis looked like she was having a fun time and Peridot was getting jealous.

“Hm…” She thought to herself, removing her finger and getting to her knees, placing herself above Lapis, this time with her pussy over Lapis’s face. “This way we can do it at the same time.”

Lapis reached up, one hand on Peridot’s hip and using her other hand to shove a finger into Peridot’s cunt. “Like this?” she asked, wriggling her finger around a bit.

Peridot groaned as she felt the movement inside of her, taking a moment to get used to it before she lowered her head, sticking her tongue out and running it along Lapis’s folds, tasting her juices. 

“Oh diamond,” Lapis groaned, body shivering as Peridot continued running her tongue along her, eventually getting to her clit. Lapis had never felt so good before, her breathing becoming rapid as she tried to mirror Peridot’s movements, her own tongue finding Peridot’s clit.

“Oh this does feel good,” Peridot moaned out, the two gems continuing their assault on each other’s genitals, Peridot sneaking a finger inside Lapis again as she lapped at her clit. Lapis too shoved two fingers inside of Peridot, spreading them apart inside of her, smiling to herself when she heard Peridot let out a loud moan.

Peridot felt her body shaking, pleasure building up inside of her. “Wh-What’s happening?” she moaned out, body practically spasming as she orgasmed for the first time.

Lapis was confused by the sudden surge of pleasure in Peridot, groaning as Peridot stopped touching her. “Hey, why did you stop?” she asked, a bit annoyed at the other gem. 

Once Peridot was calmed down she realized that she had indeed stopped touching Lapis. “Heh, my bad Lazuli,” she chuckled, leaning back down and rubbing Lapis’s clit with her tongue again. She wanted to make Lapis feel as good as she did, speeding up her movements.

“Oh…” Lapis moaned, pleasure surging through her entire body, having her first orgasm as well. 

It was a few minutes before Lapis regained her composure, Peridot already having moved off of her and redressed. “Well, that was a fun Earth activity,” she said, grinning at Lapis as the other gem got up and redressed as well.

“Yeah...it was,” Lapis said, giving Peridot a smile. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”


End file.
